My Valentine
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: Leave it to Hanna Marin to ruin the perfect Valentine's Day her boyfriend had planned for her... Haleb TwoShot! Read and review!


Shockingly enough, I actually did NOT fall off the face of the planet. *Cue the throwing of hard objects at me* (I deserve it.)

I know you're probably all thinking, "Why on earth are you writing a Valentine's Day Fic in JUNE?" Well, my lovely readers, well...I actually started this in early February, planning to have it up by Valentine's Day, but...I suck...so here it is...four and a half months later...Better late than never, right?!

Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or any of its characters.

Enjoy! :)

Every year at Rosewood High, the Student Council holds a Valentine's Day fundraiser: Buy a carnation for a dollar, and send it to anyone in the school.

So during homeroom on Valentine's Day, Student Council members were sent to every homeroom to deliver the flowers.

They had already been sorted by homeroom and recipient, and tied together with a ribbon, so they could be passed out quickly.

Andrew Campbell and Spencer Hastings stood at the front of Mrs. Reed's homeroom, Andrew calling out the names and Spencer giving out the carnations.

"Sarah Laney!"

"Derek Lexington!"

"Jacob Lowkes!"

"Kara Manning!"

"Hanna Marin!"

Spencer handed Hanna a bundle of at least a hundred carnations.

"Caleb spoils you, Han!" Spencer told her best friend, assuming most of them were from the blonde's computer-genius boyfriend, Caleb Rivers.

"He really does!" Hanna agreed, smiling widely, thinking about how sweet he was.

As she walked back to her desk, she noticed everyone admiring the red, pink and white flowers in her arms, and she felt so appreciative to have a boyfriend as great as Caleb.

She sat down, and looked excitedly at the little cards, searching for Caleb's adorable, scribbly handwriting, but was instead met by many different styles of penmanship, none of which were Caleb's.

She frowned, confused, and began to read them. Most were signed with the names of boys she knew, but a few were left anonymous. The majority of them had messages written on them, stupid little things like, "Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes." She continued to look through them.

Caleb HAS to have sent her at least one! Right?

Finally, she found it.

"To: Hanna

From: Caleb"

She was excited to see what sweet message he'd written her, and began to imagine the possibilities.

She knew Caleb wouldn't use a corny pick-up line on her, so it was probably something simple, like, "I love you" or "You're beautiful".

"Maybe he revealed what we're doing tonight!" she thought excitedly. She figured he had something special planned, but she hadn't been able to get it out of him.

She flipped the card over, and found nothing. An empty space.

"What the hell?" she thought. "No, my boyfriend definitely sent me a sweet message, it must be on a different carnation."

She looked through them again, but couldn't find another one from Caleb anywhere!

"What the hell?" she exclaimed out loud, and a few people turned and looked at her, but the bell signaling the end of the day sounded then, and everyone got out of their seats and left.

Hanna stuffed as many of the carnations as she could into her large Balenciaga tote, holding the rest of them, gathering all of the items she had received that day, before storming out of the classroom.

She marched down the hallway angrily, stopping at Emily Fields' locker.

Emily looked at the collection of gifts in Hanna's arms. "Wow, Han-" she began, but stopped when she saw the look on her friend's face.

"I can not BELIEVE Caleb!" Hanna exclaimed furiously. "God, he CLAIMS to love me but he OBVIOUSLY doesn't! I thought he cared about me, but clearly he doesn't!"

"Yes, he does, Hanna. Caleb practically worships the ground you walk on," she reassured the blonde.

It was true. Caleb would do absolutely anything for Hanna, and Emily was glad her friend had a boyfriend as amazing as him. He was a good friend to Emily, too; he even got SHOT for her once!

"Well he's certainly not acting like it!" Hanna replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well what did he do that has you so convinced he doesn't love you?" Emily asked her, certain that Hanna was just overreacting like she always did.

Hanna was about to answer when a short boy with glasses and braces, most likely a freshman, approached them.

"Hi, Hanna. These are for you," he said quietly, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

She accepted them, smiling at him.

"Thank you," she said appreciatively, forcing a smile.

His mouth opened and closed, like he wanted to say something, but then he turned around and practically ran away.

"Look at you, Miss Popularity!" Emily laughed.

"If only Caleb cared about me that much," Hanna replied bitterly.

"So what did he do?" Emily asked again.

But they were interrupted again.

"Hey," Caleb greeted, leaning in to kiss Hanna.

She pulled away and glared at him.

"Han, what's wrong?" Caleb asked, genuinely confused.

Hanna continued to glare at him, before turning around and walking to the exit.

"Hanna?" Caleb called after her, but she didn't acknowledge him.

As she was walking away, he noticed how much stuff she had in her hands, and was surprised when he saw the stems of even MORE carnations sticking out of her purse.

"What did I do this time?" Caleb asked Emily, rolling his eyes. By now, he was used to Hanna's tendency to overreact.

"I honestly have no idea," she told him truthfully. "She didn't get a chance to say. All she kept saying was, 'He doesn't love me. I can't believe he doesn't care about me at all.'"

"She knows that's not true!" Caleb groaned.

"Yeah, I tried telling her that, but she wouldn't listen," Emily informed him.

"Alright, thanks, Emily. I'm gonna go try and figure out what terrible thing I did this time," he said with a grimace, making Emily laugh.

He went out to the parking lot, but couldn't find her car. Assuming she had already left, he got in his car and drove to her house.

LINE BREAK

"Hanna?" Caleb called, knocking on the Marins' front door.

"Go away!" he heard Hanna yell.

"Han, let me in, I want to talk to you!" he begged.

She opened the door, and the first thing he noticed was the angry expression on her face. She was clearly not happy to see him.

"Princess, please tell me what I did wrong. I hate when you're mad at me," he said desperately, touching her cheek tenderly.

She didn't reply, but turned around and walked to the living room, and he took it as his cue to follow her.

Everything she had been carrying earlier at school was spread out on the coffee table, and it was then that he realized just how many Valentine's Day gifts she had received: carnations, bouquets of flowers, chocolate, stuffed animals and cards.

"See this?" she asked rhetorically, gesturing to the table. "This is all from guys at school."

Caleb knew Hanna was popular, and obviously she was absolutely GORGEOUS, so it didn't surprise him that so many guys were into her, but it made him insanely jealous. No, Hanna was HIS, and no one else should be giving her anything for Valentine's Day. As her BOYFRIEND, that was HIS responsibility.

Hanna picked up one of the many boxes of chocolates. "Oo, Godiva, remind me to thank Troy Miner. And look how cute this teddy bear is!" she exclaimed, putting down the chocolate and picking up a teddy bear wearing a shirt that read, I LOVE SHOPPING! "That was so thoughtful of Kyle Miller!"

She picked up one of the carnations. "Tyler Wells said, 'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together.' That's so cute!" she gushed.

"Hanna, stop it!" Caleb exclaimed angrily, his jealousy kicking in full-force.

"Why?" she challenged. "I'm just showing you what it's like to care."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I'm talking about the fact that I got over a hundred carnations and so much crap I don't care about from random guys today, but my BOYFRIEND, the one person whose carnation actually MEANS something to me, doesn't even care enough to write me a message!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air.

Caleb was lost, and Hanna noticed the confused look on his face. She picked up a carnation that was sitting alone off to the side, and held the card up for him to see.

"To: Caleb. From: Hanna," she recited, flipping the card over. "That's all it says. You don't even care enough to give me a simple, 'I love you'? It would've taken ten seconds to write!"

Caleb finally understood. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Hanna sat down next to him, watching him, wondering why he was acting so strange, wondering why he wasn't attempting to defend himself.

Finally, he sat up and looked at her.

"You are too much sometimes," he told her, laughing.

"Why are you LAUGHING? This isn't funny, I'm MAD at you, Caleb! You find that amusing? Is our relationship just a joke to you?" she questioned angrily.

Caleb reached into his backpack and pulled out a white envelope.

He hit her gently on the head with it before handing it to her.

She took it, and looked at him questioningly.

"What is this?" she asked, confused.

"I couldn't fit everything I wanted to say to you on one of those little carnation cards, so I wrote you this," he explained, pointing at it.

He saw her face change: the slight anger remaining disappeared and was replaced with guilt.

"Caleb..." she said slowly, trailing off.

He reached into his backpack again, and this time he pulled out a box of Lindt chocolate and a bouquet of red roses.

"Here is your chocolate," he said, sighing, and handing her the red heart-shaped box with white ribbon. "And here are your flowers." He gave her those, too.

Hanna couldn't help the surprised look that appeared on her face.

"Another bouquet should be delivered in-" he glanced at his watch, "-an hour and a half. And then I'll give you another bouquet when I pick you up for dinner tonight. Unless you want those now, too?" he asked bitterly. "You know, I have your present with me if you feel the need for that right now, too. It's all in my car if you want me to go get it." He gestured to the door.

Why did she ever doubt him? she thought to herself. He really was the best boyfriend she could ask for.

"Caleb, I'm sorry!" Hanna exclaimed, feeling incredibly guilty, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

She pulled back and looked into his big brown eyes, feeling absolutely terrible about the way she had acted.

"You are officially the best boyfriend ever, I am officially the worst girlfriend ever, and I don't deserve you." She kissed his cheek gently.

"Come here," he instructed, opening his arms. She climbed into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't say that, Han," he told her. "You deserve way better than me."

"No one better than you exists, though," Hanna insisted.

"Hanna, you are amazing. You're the most incredible person I know. And it's ME who doesn't deserve YOU."

"I love you so much," Hanna murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

Their lips met, and instantly, all of their worries melted away. Hanna parted her lips slightly, allowing Caleb's tongue to enter. Their tongues moved in perfect sync, in an easy rhythm.

Hanna ran her hands through Caleb's hair, while his hands roamed her body.

Eventually, they had to pull away for air, and Caleb rested his forehead against Hanna's.

"I love you more," he whispered.

She pulled back, shaking her head.

She knew that wasn't possible, but they'd had this "argument" countless times, and she didn't feel the need to have it again.

"Can I read this now?" she changed the subject, grabbing the letter.

He nodded, tightened his grip around her, and kissed her forehead.

She turned around, focusing on the letter.

She opened it and found the adorable, scribbly handwriting she had wanted to see so badly just earlier today.

Hanna-

I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the entire world. There are no words to describe how much I love you. You mean absolutely everything to me, Han. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Before I met you, all I wanted was to find my mom. I wanted a family. But you taught me that family's not about blood; it's about love, and it's about being able to depend on one another. And I can always count on you for that. I know that whatever you do, it's always with my best interests at heart. You're always looking out for me. You have no idea how much I appreciate that. YOU are my family now, Hanna.

Since meeting you, you've helped me begin relationships with both of my parents, but you will always be the most important person in my life. You will always be my number one, my priority, because you are the one person in my life who has never bailed on me. I can always count on you being there for me.

When I first came to Rosewood, everyone tried to stay away from me. Except you. You genuinely cared about me, right from the beginning, before you even knew me. You let me stay in your home, and more than that, you gave me a friend. It's no secret I was attracted to you (What guy isn't?) but I knew I had no chance with you. I was just the hacker living in your basement, and you were the gorgeous, popular queen bee. But then you kissed me...I don't even know how to describe it. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. Kissing you actually MEANT something to me. It was special, and, as cliche as it sounds, I could feel the fireworks everyone talks about. And then we had our night in the tent. That was, and still is, the best night of my entire life. Hanna, I love that I was your first, and I hope to be your last, too.

I don't know why you chose me. I don't think I'll ever understand that. You could have had any guy you wanted. You are beautiful and smart and kind and caring and hilarious. You're incredible, Hanna. And I'm just...average. Less than average, even. I know I'm not everything you deserve, but I love you, and, if you let me, I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me.

You've changed my life in so many ways, Hanna, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that.

I love you, Princess.

Love, Caleb

Hanna was in tears by the time she finished reading it.

She turned around to face Caleb, not saying anything.

She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. He automatically wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, until Hanna pulled away.

"Caleb, that was so sweet!" she told him. "I love it. And I love you."

"I love you, too. And I'm sorry. You're right, I should have made it a point to spoil you the entire day, not just half of the day," he told her apologetically.

"No, I was just being a greedy brat. You're amazing and I never should have doubted you."

He kissed her forehead.

"So we're alright? You know I love you? You know our relationship isn't just a joke to me?" he asked, smirking, addressing two of her earlier accusations.

She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Yes, we are very alright," she assured him, leaning in to kiss his lips gently.

She pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against his.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured softly.

"You're not so bad yourself," she told him, winking.

"You're ruining the perfect night I had planned, you know," Caleb said, faking a scowl, pretending to be annoyed with her.

"What do you have in store for us, Mr. Rivers?" Hanna asked, an eager expression on her face.

"Well, I'm supposed to pick you up, and, being the perfect boyfriend I am, present you with your chocolate and roses, but now I already gave you those. Then we're supposed to go to dinner-"

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly, cutting him off.

"I'm not telling you. I need at least one surprise today," he told her, smirking, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Please?" she begged.

"No," he said firmly, his stubborn side emerging.

"Ugh, fine!" Hanna groaned, realizing he wasn't going to give in. "Continue with your plans, then."

"After dinner, I am taking you back to my apartment, where your mother has so kindly allowed you to spend the night." This was the biggest part of the surprise. Caleb had managed to convince Ashley to give Hanna permission to stay at his apartment for the night. Spending the night of Valentine's Day with Hanna was basically all he could ask for.

"Wait...what?" Hanna asked, shocked, her jaw dropping, as she adjusted her body in his arms. "How?!"

"I don't even know," Caleb admitted. "I asked her and she said yes. I was just as surprised as you are."

"She has to know we're gonna have sex, though, right? It's not like my mom to give the okay for that," Hanna pointed out.

"Sex?" Caleb questioned, faking a confused look. "That's not what I had in mind. I thought we could bake some cookies, and watch a movie, before going to bed, me, being a gentleman, of course, taking the couch and giving you the bed."

He watched her closely, waiting to see if she would play along or not.

She contemplated her course of action before leaning closer to him, her mouth right next to his ear.

"But why..." She nibbled gently on his earlobe, making him groan. "...would you..." She placed a soft kiss on his neck. "...want to..." She placed a longer, more passionate kiss farther down on his neck. "...do that..." She moved the material of his shirt away so she could place a meaningful kiss on his shoulder. "...when you could..." She bit down, loving the moan that escaped his lips. "...fuck me?" At this point, she began sucking on his pulse point, eliciting much moaning from the boy.

He reveled in the feeling for a few minutes, before coming to his senses.

He pushed Hanna away from him gently.

"Han...we have to stop now, before we can't anymore."

"Why?" she whined, pouting.

"Your mom could come home at any time. Besides, we'll have plenty of time for this later...you know, between our baking and movie marathon, of course," he told her smirking.

"Fine," she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he told her, the smirk on his face now replaced by a genuine smile.

She leaned in and kissed him. When he felt her tongue pressing against his lips, begging for entrance, he was incredibly tempted to let her in, but he pulled away as soon as he realized what she was trying to do.

He knew he needed to escape before this went too far again, so he gently lifted her off of his lap and placed her next to him before standing.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30," he told her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving.

LINE BREAK

I am on summer vacation, so I will try to update my other stories soon...Let me know what order you want their priority to be...if you even still care about my stories...I know it's been about ten years since I updated...

So this is going to be a two-shot. Review letting me know what you think! While I am going to post Chapter 2 as soon as it's finished, and not require a certain number of reviews, reviews do give me motivation to write! Just remember that... ;) (Also, I have already started Chapter 2, so I will send a preview of it to anyone that reviews!)

If there's anything in particular you want to see next chapter, leave it in a review!

COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER: When Caleb comes to pick Hanna up, she, of course, is not ready, which leads to some Caleb/Ashley bonding (my favorite!). Also, tune in to see what kind of cookies Haleb decides to bake. ;)

I am actually NOT going to rant about everything going on in Rosewood and Ravenshit right now (I know; that's probably what you were all most excited for...my ridiculously long rants) but if you want to talk about it, leave it in a review or PM me!


End file.
